


Trust

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Peter has a lot of trust in a man who has given him nothing but pain.
Relationships: Otto Octavius & Peter Parker
Kudos: 66





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> :( its been longer than a month since I wrote, but thats because I don't know how to start a fic. I get ideas from other creators, and thoughts that pop into my head. Marvel's Spider-Man 2017 [which i have been obessed with since December 6 2019] has literally NO content and I don't ship Parksborn all that much...but Happy New Years!!!

There was a sharp knock on his prison door, the darkness of the night concealing whoever could've possibly been on the other side.

Otto ignored it, thinking it was some guard who might've accidentally ran into the door. But then the food slot opened at the bottom of the cell, and in slid a small piece of equipment. It was very tiny, but Otto could make out the faint yellow light it gave off on the floor.

With some difficulty, he pulled himself out of bed and onto the floor, reduced to such a position was humiliating.

There was something taped to the small deviced, and Otto pulled at it s bit weakly, finding it to be a sticky note.

'I'm almost scared to give you this. But I created to to be short range, and strong enough to carry atleast a ball. Otto. I wanted to help you. So much. But you wouldn't listen.'

Otto turned it over to see that the side was also written on. "MJ is currently working on putting together a case to shut down Norman and Oscorps. Captain Watanabe is also helping on this. She also approved of me giving this to you. Please. Use it wisely. -Peter'

Otto looked at the device, flipping it over in his hands before pushing a button it. Arms about 3 feet in length shot out, but didn't activate.

It was exactly his arms, but smaller. Shorter. They wouldn't exactly be helpful. But. They're perfect. Otto smiled.

In a more fatherly care, rather than supervillain intent. Peter still cared about him. It was a breath of fresh air and he only hoped that they wouldn't take it away.


End file.
